Comme Roméo et Juliette
by Fredanya
Summary: Hermione raconte son histoire avec Drago.


**Hello everybody!**

**En rangeant ma chambre (ce qui n'arrive pas souvent! Et qui se passe avec un couteau sous la gorge tenu par ma mére..) j'ai retrouvé un Os écrit sur papier (of course). Et là j'ai eu une idée: Et si je le postais?**

**Donc voila. Je le poste. **

**Comme dirait quelqu'un que j'aime bien: Evadez vous!**

* * *

Roméo et Juliette

L'histoire de deux âmes sœurs, qui vivaient dans deux mondes totalement et radicalement ennemis et différents. Ils se sont aimés. Ils sont morts pour leur amour.

Mon histoire n'est pas totalement différente de la leur finalement. Je viens d'un monde où le rationnel est roi, mais je vis dans ce monde où règne l'irrationnel et la magie.

Lui à toujours connu ce monde ensorcelé et viens d'une grande famille puissante de sorciers arrogants, prétentieux et méprisants.

Moi, on m'a toujours appris le sens du mot honneur, respect, amour et amitié. Lui a appris ce qu'était le mépris, la cruauté, la sournoiserie et la suffisance.

Il est ce qu'une personne peut détester de toute son âme. Moi je suis celle en qui on peut tout confier.

Moi je suis seulement une miss-je-sais-tout. Lui est le prince ce que toutes les filles désirent.

Je suis une sang-de-bourbe.

Il est un sang-pur.

Je suis celle qu'on méprise.

Il est celui qu'on respecte et qu'on adore.

Roméo était un Montaigu.

Juliette était une Capulet.

Je suis une Gryffondor.

Il est un Serpentard.

C'est de la que commence la vraie histoire…

Depuis mon entrée a Poudlard, je l'ai toujours détesté. Et lui m'a toujours méprisée et humiliée. Pendant six ans, ça n'avait toujours été que ça. Puis en cette septième et dernière année à Poudlard, tout à changé.

Nous avions été tous deux nommés Préfets en Chef et devions vivre dans les mêmes appartements. Une Gryffondor qui cohabitait avec le plus terrible des Serpentard! Je croyais alors ne jamais pouvoir survivre à cette année à l'école.

Pourtant, en seulement quelques semaines, les injures et la haine ont fait place petit à petit à des confessions et à de l'amitié. J'ai ainsi découvert qui était vraiment ce Serpentard si arrogant! On lui avait toujours tracé sa route, et il n'avait eu qu'a la suivre. Seulement, il nourrissait l'espoir qu'un jour il arriverait à s'échapper de ce destin si funeste. En fait, il méprisait de toute son âme celui dont il suivait les pas, celui à qui on le comparait avec fierté! Il s'était révélé être une personne sincère, gentille, honorable et drôle. Une personne que j'avais appris à aimer et à désirer. Notre amitié s'était ensuite mue en un amour fort et sincère. Bien sûr, je n'en restait pas moins une Gryffondor et une sang-de-bourbe et lui restait un Serpentard et un sang-pur. Pour tous les élèves de l'école, rien n'avait changer: nous étions toujours les ennemis qui se haïssaient et s'injuriaient. En privé, nous étions seulement deux personnes qui s'aimaient.

Nous avions fait des rêves, des projets pour l'après guerre. Car nous n'oubliions jamais qu'une guerre entre le bien et le mal se profilait à l'horizon. Voldemort voulait le pouvoir et recrutait des Serpentard pour les voir devenir Mangemorts. J'avais peur et lui savait. Il était le meilleur sorcier de Serpentard et son père était un des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je savais, j'étais certaine, qu'il fairait le bon choix et qu'il se battrait à mes côtés. J'avais été bien naïve…ou seulement amoureuse!

Il changeait. Il était redevenu celui que j'avais haït tout en restant l'homme que j'aimais. Des rumeurs de dortoirs disaient qu'il avait rejoint la troupe des fidèles du Lord, qu'il était à présent un Mangemort et qu'il avait reçu la Marque. Je n'y avais pas cru. J'avais voulu croire en lui, croire en nous.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où tout avait basculé. J'avais finalement tout découvert. J'avais vu la Marque sur son avant bras qui me narguait. Tout s'était effondré. Tous nos projets d'avenir. Je voyais filer la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir. La vie que l'on aurait dû avoir. J'avais pris conscience que je devrais me battre contre lui! Mais peut-être qu'il avait toujours été le futur Mangemort, mon ennemi. Il ne s'était pas excusé, mais était redevenu le Serpentard méprisant et blessant. Et tout s'était définitivement écroulé quand le « sang-de-bourbe » avait fusé.

Je savais que celui que j'avais aimé était là, mais que son chemin tout tracé avait repris le contrôle. Ce qui faisait mal était qu'une partie de moi espérait toujours. Une partie de moi l'aimait toujours. Car à présent, il serait toujours une partie de moi, une partie que je protégerais et que j'aimerais pour moi et pour lui. Une partie qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. J'aimais un traître. Encore et toujours. Envers et contre tout.

Il avait quitté l'école.

Quelques semaines plus tard la guerre avait éclaté. Les deux camps avaient subit d'énormes pertes mais au final, nous avions gagné. Voldemort et les Mangemorts avaient été détruits. La paix était revenue. Tout était terminé.

Roméo et Juliette étaient morts.

C'est là que mon histoire prend une tournure plus personnelle...

J'étais en vie. Lui également.

Et il avait eu enfin le courage de prendre ses propres décisions et avait profité de cette guerre pour combattre ses démons. Il était revenu! J'avais compris qu'il avait seulement voulu me protéger. En fait, il était toujours resté celui que j'aimais. A présent, nous pourrions enfin avoir la vie dont nous avions toujours rêvés même si certains ne l'accepterait pas!

Je l'aime.

Il m'aime.

Je ne suis plus une Gryffondor et une sang-de-bourbe.

Il n'est plus un Serpentard et un sang-pur.

Je suis tout simplement Hermione Granger.

Il est tout simplement Drago Malefoy.

Tout simplement: c'est ça notre histoire!

End

* * *

**Et voilaaaa!**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

**Review please (ou pas ^^)**

**xoxo.**

**Moi. **


End file.
